Des pensées pour des sanglots
by La petite souris
Summary: Saison 4 Ep 14. Tyler et Caroline sont à l'extérieur de la maison des Gilbert après la décision de Klaus d'épargner la vie de l'hybride. Pendant que les amoureux font leurs adieux, Klaus ne peut s'empêcher de penser tout en les entendant parler.


_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je change encore de fandom, histoire de me diversifier un peu plus. Je suis fan de la série Vampire Diaries, j'ai été conquise dès le premier épisode. Depuis, j'attends chaque année la nouvelle saison avec la plus grande impatience. Je trouve que Caroline est l'un des personnages qui a le plus évolué dans la série (on est loin de ses débuts où elle était jalouse de sa meilleure amie et faible), j'apprécie également les autres personnages, comme Jeremy, Alaric et Damon. Mais Klaus est arrivé et là, j'ai eu un gros coup de cœur pour ce méchant si complexe. La saison 3 reste à mon avis la meilleure (je débute tout juste la saison 5). Et que dire de son alchimie avec Caroline ! _

_Je viens de revisionner tous les épisodes de la saison 4 et j'ai été interpelée par l'épisode 15, à l'issue duquel Tyler doit quitter Mystic Falls. J'ai eu l'idée d'un petit OS centré sur Klaus pendant les adieux de Tyler et Caroline. Je vous laisse découvrir. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_NB : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à L.J. Smith pour m'amuser avec eux._

* * *

**Des pensées pour des sanglots**

Klaus écoutait Caroline pleurer de l'autre côté de la maison. Il tentait de rester impassible, de se rappeler pourquoi il avait pris cette décision et de se persuader qu'il s'était montré plus que clément à l'égard du traître, son cœur se serrait à chaque sanglot versé par la jeune femme.

Il commettait des horreurs depuis son arrivée à Mystic Falls, refusant de se montrer compatissant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il l'avait même mordue la veille, suite à une énième provocation alors qu'il était prisonnier du salon des Gilbert, et s'il l'avait guéri à la dernière minute, c'était uniquement pour elle et certainement pas pour Tyler Lockwood. Cet hybride qui l'avait trahi, lui Klaus, l'hybride originel qui l'avait libéré de la malédiction de la pleine lune. Tyler n'avait pas hésité à comploter dans son dos, à vouloir l'éliminer à tout prix, quitte à en faire subir les conséquences à ses proches. Il ne la méritait pas. « _Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs_, pensa-t-il amèrement ».

Personne ne la méritait, elle était la femme parfaite. Belle, généreuse, spontanée, planificatrice à l'extrême et entêtée. Tout simplement entière. Klaus sourit à ce mot, c'était le mot qui pouvait le mieux caractériser Caroline à ses yeux. La justesse de ses mots la veille alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rendre son dernier soupir l'avait rendu encore plus dépendant de cette femme vampire qui lui avait fait tourner la tête. Tout le monde connaissait désormais ses sentiments à son égard, y compris elle, ce qui le contrariait au plus haut point. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'on cherche à l'atteindre à travers elle mais c'était trop tard. Lui était déjà touché au plus profond de son être. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il était mis à genoux, vulnérable, maudissant les émotions qu'il lui portait mais ne pouvant rien faire pour s'en empêcher, à part faire taire son humanité. Mais Klaus n'avait jamais envisagé un seul instant au cours de sa longue vie de recourir à cette extrémité.

Pour Caroline il était prêt à tout. La secourir alors qu'elle était enlevée par le pasteur Young, la faire rire et lui dévoiler ses peintures, l'emmener au bout de la terre pour qu'elle découvre les richesses de ce monde. Mais accepter qu'elle poursuive sa relation avec Tyler était au dessus de ses forces. Il l'aurait tué sans la moindre pitié s'il savait que ce geste le condamnait à la perte définitive de la jeune femme. Elle essayait de faire un pas vers lui, de tenter de le connaître au-delà de ses actes mais lui était incapable de changer de comportement.

Le dernier Michaelson s'était toujours battu pour se faire respecter. Il ne l'avait jamais été par son père, qui était désormais en cendres, sa mère avait souhaité sa mort. Alors il s'était juré de ne jamais montrer de compassion, sinon il était fini. Il avait très bien remarqué ce que cela donnait avec l'exemple de sa sœur Rebekah, et cette dernière persistait malgré tout ce qu'elle avait subi de déceptions et désillusions au cours des siècles. Et pourtant Caroline avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. Il ne reniait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, à savoir qu'ils étaient pareils. La vampire avait saisi la phrase au mot, et lui n'avait plus d'autre choix que de dévoiler ce côté qu'il avait réprimé depuis sa transformation.

Klaus entendit Caroline supplier Tyler de l'oublier et de vivre heureux sans elle s'ils finissaient par ne plus pouvoir se revoir. L'hybride le lui promit en répétant ses paroles. Le visage de Klaus se ferma et il serra les poings. Cet idiot de Lockwood ne valait vraiment rien. Si c'était Caroline qui le lui aurait demandé, il aurait refusé. Jamais il n'aurait effacé son visage de sa mémoire, ses yeux tantôt rieurs, tantôt sérieux, sa bouche fine et sensuelle, et ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés qui encadraient ses traits fins. Son courage, sa force de caractère, sa bonté. Non, il préférait mille fois vivre avec cette douleur pour le restant de sa vie plutôt que l'effacer.

L'Originel sentit la sensation de confinement disparaître brusquement. Il s'approcha de la cuisine et put quitter le salon sans être arrêté. A priori il était arrivé quelque chose à la sorcière Bonnie sur l'île de Silas. Il aurait pu très bien sortir sur le champ et arracher le cœur de Tyler mais au lieu de cela, il retourna s'assoir sur la table basse. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser à Caroline la question de son retour à l'état humain et avait ressenti du soulagement à sa réponse. Même si elle s'était cachée derrière le fait que ce serait Elena qui obtiendrait le remède, il était heureux de savoir qu'elle aimait être un vampire. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir, il aurait tout le temps de la convaincre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Klaus entendit Caroline pleurer encore plus fort. Tyler était parti, désormais il fuyait pour sa propre survie. Il décida de rester quelques instants de plus dans la maison, afin de laisser à la jeune femme le temps de se ressaisir. Il se demanda s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Pour la première fois, il se posait des questions sur ses choix. N'allait-on pas le considérer comme un faible après cela ? Puis, il se détendit. Tyler ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur et la sérénité que Caroline lui avaient offerts. A présent, il vivrait dans la peur perpétuelle que Klaus le retrouve et le tue. C'était un châtiment bien suffisant pour le moment. Et il devait attendre le retour de la troupe partie chercher le remède.

Les sanglots s'interrompirent et l'hybride perçut le calme de la vampire. C'était le moment. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Qui sait, peut-être que je recommencerai ? Merci pour avoir pris un peu de temps pour le lire et soyez gentil(le)s, pensez à laisser une review au passage pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
